


parties and distractions

by lazycycle



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Bruiseshipping, Jay being distracting, Light Bondage, M/M, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, cole worrying, cole x jay, jay x cole - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazycycle/pseuds/lazycycle
Summary: Coles father has invited his power-hungry friends over for a party and Cole is allowed to bring his boyfriend, Jay, over to keep him company.What can go wrong?





	parties and distractions

Quiet murmurs and chattering hummed through the walls, a reminder that Cole and Jay were not alone. Plates slammed from the next room and dogs begged for bites to be shared beneath the tables; that was how it was when Cole’s father arranged parties, when he invited a bunch of people to smooth over with and increase his reputation with. Cole disliked it, which was not a secret within his family, so his dad allowed him to invite a friend over to placate him. 

That said friend was Jay Walker, who sat with Cole in his bedroom. 

The two boys stood in front of Cole’s door, with him looking through the keyhole and Jay standing beside him with a smile on his face.

“You're so fucking weird, do you know that?” He asked and leaned against the door. 

Cole snorted and moved away from the door to stare at his boyfriend.

“I hope this isn't news to you. I can't believe my dad has invited his money-hungry friends over for the third time this month. It’s unbelievable. How can't he see they’re just manipulating him?” Cole groaned and pushed his forehead against the cold wood. Someone laughed from the other room, but it was too high-pitched to be genuine. 

Jay touched his shoulder and rubbed at his skin with his thumb. 

“Hey, your father isn't stupid, he knows what he is doing.” - Cole wasn’t too sure about that - “do you need help taking your mind off of things?” Jay’s voice was calm with the same alluring edge only Cole had heard before. The hairs on his arms raised and slowly he looked up at a grinning Jay. 

“Seriously?” Cole asked and chuckled. “I am having a crisis here and you're immediate thought is to fuck?” 

Jay shrugged, but laughed and hung with his head. 

“Was it that bad of an idea?” He asked, looking sheepish. 

Cole looked at him for a long time as Jay started biting his lower lip. 

“Well,” he started, “I never said no.” 

And with that, Cole pushed Jay against the wall and kissed him on his mouth. Jay, surprised by the sudden action, took a sharp intake of breath though Cole felt him smile soon after. They stood like that for a long second, with Cole pushing Jay against the door and them moving their mouths together, feeling each other's breath. 

Jay moved a hand up Cole’s back, traveling underneath his shirt and stroking his skin with light fingers. Cole shuddered and instinctively moved his pelvis forward, making his dick brush against Jay’s. 

Jay moaned and moved his other hand to grab the back of Cole’s head, pulling at the strands and pushing him as close as possible. 

“That’s more like it,” he whispered and bit Cole’s lower lip. 

That was the voice that always made Cole weak in the knees, the voice that could make him bend and move in whatever way Jay wanted him to. If Jay had told him to jump off a bridge, he would. 

Their kiss continued, with one of Jay’s hands in Cole’s hair (a guilty pleasure of Cole) and the other slowly moving around his hips. Cole had one of his hands beside Jays face on the wall to steady himself while the other laid above his ass, ready to move lower at any time he or Jay wanted it to. Jay was shorter of the two, so Cole had to lean down, but neither minded. 

Cole’s mouth moved to Jay’s cheek, to his jaw, and then down to his neck. That was Jay’s guilty pleasure and he always welcomed the attention. He leaned his head to the side to allow Cole more access while sucking in a breath and closing his eyes. Cole sucked and bit and made sure there would be a mark. It would be a big fuck you to his dad, who had expected him and Jay both to instead sit at the table with his guests. 

“You’re angry,” Commented Jay, making Cole take a short break to lean back and stare at his boyfriend. Jay raised his brows and grinned “I would rather not have sex with you while you're thinking of your dad.” 

Cole nodded, agreeing. 

“I am sorry, maybe this is a bad time-” He stopped, feeling Jay’s hand move down his pants. Jay never broke eye-contact.

“I said I would distract you, so let me make you feel good instead.” He murmured. 

Cole would be an idiot to refuse the attention. 

Jay cupped his dick and stroked up and down, making Cole’s breath increase with each thrust. Cole couldn't take his eyes off of Jay’s face, couldn't stop himself from staring at his boyfriend's beautiful eyes and lips and nose and everything. He couldn't wait to see how it would look like later, when his eyes would be half-lidded and cheeks flushed, when he would bite his lower lip and his skin would be covered in glistening sweat. 

Jay moved his thumb to the tip of Cole’s dick and finally, a moan came through. He leaned forward and placed his forehead against Jay’s. 

“You’ve become too good at that.” He muttered, “not that I mind.” 

Jay laughed at that and pumped faster. Cole started to bite at Jay’s neck again, which told them both that Cole was near the edge. 

Jay stopped fondling and moved his hand from Cole’s pants. 

“I think that’s enough for now, don't you?” said the freckled male. Cole furrowed his brows but released them once he realized what jay meant.

“I think you're really cute like this, but I have more plans than just getting you off.” mused Jay seductively and walked toward the bed with come hither eyes. Cole followed him like a puppy, taking off his pants in the process. 

Jay laid down on the bed and automatically moved his hands over his head to beside the bedpost. Cole crawled on top of him and his dark hair fell down in front of his misty eyes, a look Jay appreciated to watch from that angle.  

“You’re so fucking hot like that,” grunted Cole, then looked at his nightstand. Inside he had a piece of velvet fabric - Jay’s favorite - that he grabbed and tied around Jay’s hand to connect them to the bedpost, saying  “fucking precious.”

Cole had never been kinky, but Jay had a few kinks that he persuaded Cole to try out with him - Jay’s hands being tied up was one of them. 

Cole looked down at his boyfriend in front of him, with his shirt pulled up to reveal his stomach, his pants off and his hands stuck over his head. Jay wore a challenging look, one that dared Cole to back out, though not a single part of Cole wanted to stop. 

He trailed a finger down Jay’s stomach and watched him wither and move, but quickly got bored and leaned down to kiss at his warm skin instead. Cole moved from his stomach to his hips and down his thighs while slowly taking his underwear off. 

“You are rather slow today,” moaned Jay. 

“I am taking my time.” Was Cole’s answer as he bit at Jay’s skin again, wanting a hickey to develop between Jay’s thighs but after a minute of that Jay squeezed his legs together and locked Cole’s head in between them. 

“Enough of that. I am not sure you have noticed, but I am hard as a brick and would love it if you could give me a helping hand, or a helping mouth.”  Jay complained, smiling from Cole’s hair tickling his skin. 

“Sure,” moaned Cole, his voice muffled by Jay’s skin. 

Once Jay opened his legs again Cole did as requested and took his length into his mouth and immediately started to move up and down. 

Jay was quick to moan and whisper “oh, god Cole. That’s way more like it.” 

Cole continued to move faster while holding his legs apart. He could hear Jay’s hands moving from how the fabric stretched, which was a good sign. 

“Fuck… Cole…” he whispered and his hips started to move with Cole’s rhythm.

If Cole were to describe Jay’s moans with one word, he would say: lion. 

Jay moaned as if no one were watching, as if he and Cole both were the only ones left in the world. he would hide no sounds and beg freely without feeling embarrassed. 

Cole loved it as it only fueled his hunger for the shorter male. 

He couldn't wait to be one with Jay and let his cock stay in his ass, to hear Jay shout his name time after time until his throat turned sore. 

“Cole, you gotta stop or I’ll come all over you,” warned Jay, though his face and voice told Cole something different - he did not want him to stop. 

“Darling, I’ll make you feel good from something different.” Said Cole and moved Jay’s legs to let them stay over Cole’s shoulders. 

He positioned his dick in front of Jay’s aching hole and kissed Jay’s knee.

“You are perfect, you know? You’re so precious to me. I don't know where I would have been without you. You staying with me is a never-ending dream and I never want to wake up.” Cole looked at Jay’s face to see his reaction and froze. “Wait, why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?”

Tears laid in the crook of Jay’s eyes and he looked away once his eyes met Cole’s. 

“Don’t say sappy stuff like that. Crying while having sex is not a flattering look.” He mumbled. “I love you too though” 

Cole smiled, feeling soft inside, then slowly pushed himself inside Jay.

The noise that left Jay’s mouth was music to Cole’s ears, soft, almost like a whine, just how Cole liked it. 

He was slow at first, waiting for Jay to be adjusted to his length before adding speed. It wouldn't take long until Jay would complain and tell him to speed up though, as he was always impatient and preferred their sex to be on the rough side. 

“Cole-” Started Jay, so Cole moved faster before he could finish his sentence. He already knew what Jay wanted to say anyway. 

“Oh, yeah. That’s nice,” whispered Jay and leaned his head further back into Cole’s pillow. 

Jay’s already curly hair turned wilder and his freckles almost disappeared from his flushed face. Cole also loved how Jay’s skin twisted whenever he moved. They were both muscular and defined, which was a bonus for them both in the bedroom. 

“You’re so hot and tight inside,” murmured Cole and received a grin and a wink from Jay. 

“Come down here, Cole,” moaned Jay and Cole obliged, moving his face down toward Jay’s while thrusting with his hips. 

They made out again, feeling each other's wet tongues and needs and the vibration of their moans. Cole released Jay’s hands from the fabric as well and Jay quickly moved them back to Cole’s back, digging his fingers into the skin and forcing him close. 

“I am coming, Cole,” said Jay, his voice breathy. 

Cole nodded, he too was close to the edge. 

A few thrusts later and Jay pierced his nails so far into Cole’s skin he started to bleed, but he didn't care. All that mattered was that they both would reach their orgasm at the same time.

“Jay!” Shouted Cole and came inside Jay, who followed soon after. 

Cole quickly fell on top of his boyfriend, exhausted and heaving. Jay stared at him and moved a palm to his cheek, cupping it, which made the taller of the two open his eyes. 

“Wait, Jay, are you… drooling?” Cole asked and raised a curious brow.

Jay snorted and wiped it away with his sleeve. 

“So are you, idiot.” 

  
  



End file.
